1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for creating a magnetic field map based on floor plan information of a building.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various methods that may be used to estimate the location of a terminal based on a signal. For example, a proximity method may estimate a location of a terminal using a mobile communication signal to approximate a location of a terminal with respect to a location of a cellular base station serving the terminal. This method may perform triangulation by measuring a transmission range of a signal to at least two base stations that are adjacent to the terminal.
Another method may estimate a location of a terminal using a local area network (LAN) to approximate a location of a terminal using a location of an access point (AP) belonging to a wireless LAN terminal, or may estimate the location of the terminal by performing pattern matching with a fingerprint map recorded in advance, based on a measured signal strength of an adjacent AP.
Another method may estimate a location of a terminal using an ultra-wide band (UWB) and may perform triangulation by measuring a distance to the AP that generates a UWB signal.
The aforementioned algorithms may measure environmental variables that undergo various changes as the terminal moves, and based on a result of the measurement, the location of the terminal may be estimated. However, these aforementioned algorithms do not account for buildings or other structures that a terminal may be located within and around, and therefore, using these methods it may be difficult to determine an accurate location of a terminal that is located within or around a building.